Left Behind: The Kids CONRAD
by ChildoftheKing4jc
Summary: This is my FanFiction on Left Behind: The Kids from Conrad Graham's point of view. I don't own Left Behind, although I do own a few of the characters.
1. Prologue

Conrad Graham held up his videocamera. His friend Luke had his final soccer match for the season, and the game was getting intense. School had been canceled, and nearly the entire school was at the game. Along with the mob of people, it was humid. But Conrad had promised Luke that he would videotape him. He knew the sound quality was nothing to boast about because a lady held a crying toddler, which was infecting the sound.

"Hey," Conrad's friend Mike smiled.

"Hey, Mike." Conrad replied concentrating on the camera.

"I checked out my first R rated horror film today!" Mike said cheerily. "And a CD with a parental warning, all in the same day! Without parents knowing."

Conrad nodded. "That's great. I got a date with a hot chick." he teased.

"You don't got a girl, Conny." Mike laughed. "You're too good."

"Shut up, man!" Conrad barked.

"Shut up isn't a nice thing to say." a septuagenarian man behind Conrad chastised. "And watching R rated horror films is not good for your mind."

Mike cursed, then turned to the game.

The score was tied.

"Way to go, Luke!" Conrad screamed.

Mike yelled, "Come on Luke!"

Luke swung his leg to hit the soccer ball. In an instant, Luke disappeared. The screaming baby was no longer audible. The toddler in front of Conrad disappeared. Her hair ribbon and dress were laying on the bleachers on top of her sandals; all at the same time.

Mike screamed. Luke's blue braces laid on the ground with Luke's soccer uniform.

The young lady who had the screaming baby stared at the baby's clothes and diaper.

Conrad looked back only to see an old man's glasses, hearing aids, and clothes. On the man's shirt, was a cross necklace and a Bible. On the floor was his shoes and socks.

Conrad stared in horror turning the videocamera off.

What was happening? What happened to Luke, and the baby? And the toddler? Where were they? Were more people going to vanish? A few piles of clothes, braces, jewelry, hearing aids, anything you could physically put on was lying motionless on the ground. Flesh and bone, gone.

"This soccer game, has come to an end!" Conrad heard a man say.

_What just happened?_ Conrad touched the man's clothes as if they would bite him. Luckily for him, they didn't. The cross, it had the words 'John 3:16' on it. Conrad carefully picked up the Bible. It took him a few minutes, but he managed to find John 3:16. "For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish but have eternal life." What was that supposed to mean?

"Conrad!" Trace Graham, his brother called turning on the television. "It's on the news!"

"People have disappeared all over the world!" news reporter Cameron "Buck" Williams said.

"Today Maddie is giving birth!" a man on TV smiled broadly.

A sweaty women smiled in a turquoise gown. "Grace Noel Phillips!"

"This is-" the man started before the smiling nurse disappeared. The mans scream pierced the air as the camera turned to his wife, who was also missing.

The next shot was of the soccer game. There was Luke, kicking the ball and vanishing. A photographer was taking pictures of a toddler, the toddler disappeared right out of her clothes; leaving her hair bow, dress, diaper, socks, shoes and bracelet. Five more videos showed people disappearing. All young children vanished, that was clear. A fair amount of adults and teenagers also vanished.

Only one question remained in Conrad's head: Why?


	2. Chapter 1: Earthquake!

Conrad Graham, your not-so typical teenager was indignant. He, along with a few other teenage boys had been locked in a van for more than 6 hours straight. Their captors, Nathan and Maxwell, were only looking for money. They work for the GC, which is the Global Community trying to promote peace.

"All right," Nathan barked. "No talking! We're stopping for a bathroom break. We're going in groups of three." Nathan patted his pocket which revealed a pistol. "Don't try anything stupid!"

Conrad rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to run. His hunch was he was here because of his brother. They were using him. If his older brother Trace, who was a pilot, didn't cooperate with GC, they would send Conrad to a re-education camp to work for Nicolae Carpathia.

The newest kid, a African-American kid, supposedly named Lionel asked, "When are we gonna get something to eat?"

Conrad rolled his eyes again.

"Okay," said Jake, a kid who was extremely headstrong. "When they get us out, we jump them."

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Lionel said worriedly.

One of the oldest teens there sneered at Lionel. "I hope you're not in my group!"

Conrad was one of the first three to go and he decided to be smart and cooperate instead of jump them. The second group, however, didn't come back until what felt like an hour.

A kid who was waiting for the third group decided to use time up by teasing Conrad.

"Boy, Conny," he said using a nickname Conrad hated. "I can't believe you didn't jump anybody,"

"That was the most stupidest idea ever!" Conrad said angrily.

"Aw," another boy laughed. "Conrad, who enjoyed running from the cops turns good. That should bring reporters!"

Conrad smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out some beef jerky.

"That's gross! Has that been in your pocket since we got here?" one of the boys in the back yelled.

"No, that's sick. I just bought it." Conrad stuffed the jerky in his mouth.

"You mean stole."

"No, actually I payed for it. My brother would kill me if I stole."

"Give me it."

"You shoulda had your brain on in there,"

"Lucky. Gimme some."

Conrad gave him a look. "Gimme?"

"Give me some!"

"No! You should've thought of it."

"Shut up!" Nathan hissed back, knocking on the window.

Conrad smiled at the kid as he finished the jerky.

A day later, Lionel was dragged back, then two days later,

Jake and the other kid.

Conrad shook his head. Lionel was running with the wrong crowd.

The end of their long car-journey from Indiana to Mississippi ended with Lionel throwing up.

After Lionel cleaned himself up, he walked up to Conrad. "Do you know why I am here?"

Conrad nodded. "I could guess. Ya see, they have a lot of ways to get a hold of kids. Poor Jake, they just snatched off the streets. Me, I suppose I'm here because of my brother. He is a pilot for GC. I also know they have relations with people in prison, do you know anybody in prison?"

Lionel thought for a second, then said, "LeRoy and Cornelius!"

"Who are they?"

"Two guys we helped the cops put in prison. They killed my uncle."

"Does that help?" asked Conrad.

"Yeah, but, what does your brother have to do with you being here if he's on GC's good side?"

"He isn't, he likes his boss, but he doesn't trust the entire GC. He doesn't like it,"

"Do you know where we're headed?"

"A re-education camp I suppose."

Lionel nodded, gave his thanks, then walked away, stunned.

Conrad shook his head.

"Conny," Jake yelled. "The GC captain wants us."

Conrad followed Jake, to see a tough-looking GC guard.

"You are to be the eyes and ears of Carpathia." a man said in a unique voice tone.

_Whatever_, Conrad thought looking at Lionel. They were thinking the same thing.

Conrad was getting sick of learning the GC cheers and chants and praising Nicolae Carpathia. He just needed to wait for his brother.

Conrad was getting tired of being yelled at. He wished he would quickly obtain news that his brother had escaped the GC, then he would get out of there.

Interrupting his thoughts, a boy shouted, "Snake!" About twenty five snakes slithered in every direction.

Conrad's eyes grew big. It was amusing to watch everyone freak out.

Then the ground started moving. First a big rumble that about knocked everyone on the ground, then chaos released.

Conrad rushed to get inside the GC building but Lionel stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Conrad asked him.

"Earthquake!" Lionel yelled. "We have to get out!" Lionel shoved Conrad out just before the porch came down on them.

"Lionel!" Conrad called. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes! Do not come in here! Get away from the building! I'll get myself out." Lionel called back.

Conrad watched as Lionel tried to dig himself out and felt helpless. He watched as the second floor caved in behind Lionel.

Without thinking, Conrad started up a car that was beside him. "Lionel! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," came Lionel's moan.

"Do you see the headlights?"

"Yeah," Lionel said again.

"Follow them out!"

Conrad worked to clear ruins from the other side. With the ground moving, he found it difficult. Lionel was almost out when the headlights pointed to the sky and the car started sinking. As the building behind Lionel collapsed, they heard a whistling, air escaping.

"Gas leak!" Conrad screamed. He had no idea what was going on or what was happening. An unexpected earthquake was happening right now?

A monstrous explosion threw Conrad and Lionel back. Conrad looked up only to see the purple and black clouds that covered the entire sky.

Since both Conrad and Lionel were away from the GC, they thought if they escaped, they wouldn't be missed until way later. Before they could exchange thoughts, a tree came down.

"Look out!" Conrad shrieked.

Conrad blinked. The tree had smacked Lionel on the forehead. Conrad tried moving the tree and its branches from Lionel. They were heavy, but Conrad finally moved them. Despite the mess, GC guards spotted them. Conrad breathed a sigh of relief, thankful they didn't run.

"Are you okay?" a guard asked him.

Conrad nodded. "But he just got smacked in the head."

The guard nodded. "You go up there, help get tents ready for the injured."

A soft moan escaped Lionel's lips. He was awake! Along with that, the sun was out and it looked as if the earthquake never happened.

"Who are you?" Lionel asked awkwardly.

"I am your friend, Conrad," he said slowly.

"Where am I?"

"You're at a re-education camp, GC." Conrad held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three."

"What's your name?"

"I don't know." Lionel moaned.

Conrad frowned. That wasn't the answer he wanted. "How old are you?"

"I don't remember, could you tell me a little bit about me?"

Conrad nodded. "You're 15, your name is Lionel, you are from Chicago."

A doctor walked in interrupting there conversation. "Feeling better, Lionel?"

Lionel nodded. "I guess."

"I'll be right back," Conrad headed inside the ruined building to find Lionel's things. He hoped it would help his memory.

Conrad grabbed Lionel's bag and leafed through it. Inside was a Bible and teachings from a Rabbi Ben-Judah. There was information on the vanishings, as well as the earthquake. According to the paper, the earthquake was world wide and was predicted in the book of Revelations


	3. Chapter 2: Nicolae High

Conrad had to endure GC training class sitting next to a girl, Melinda, who talked his ears off. Felicia, behind him, was obviously in love with Nicolae Carpathia.

"Anti-Christ and Tribulation!" their teacher boomed. "Look out for anyone who says such things! They may be enemies of the GC."

Conrad made a mental note. "Anti-Christ, Tribulation." he whispered.

He remembered in Lionel's things about an Anti-Christ. He also remembered reading this was all predicted in the Bible. Both the vanishings and the great earthquake. Conrad promised himself, right once they got to wherever they were stationed, to find a computer with Internet, then contact the Rabbi-dude and check out his website.

"Tomorrow some more Global Community Morale Monitor's will be joining us in our goal, unity!"

The class cheered wildly. Even Lionel, who had seemed taciturn at first, was also cheering loudly.

New arrivals from northern Illinois came the next day. Conrad, Felicia, Melinda and Lionel happened to be together to watch over the Chicago area, along with a Ryan Svenson and a Gabby Coleman. Luckily, for their next class Conrad sat with Gabby, who fortunately didn't talk much.

"No one would dare say they're against unity. There are some people who believe in an Anti-Christ, they actually think Nicolae Carpathia is evil!" he said.

The class responded with laughter.

"Those same people also believe what were experiencing is the Tribulation."

Gabby pulled out a small, blue notebook and scribbled the two words down.

"Graham!" the teacher barked knowing that Conrad wasn't paying attention.

"Yes, sir?"

"Where are you being located?"

Conrad rolled his eyes. "Chicago."

The man nodded then pointed to four people. "We need some help in Dallas, also."

A girl with orange hair nodded. "I will be more than happy to serve the Global Community and proud to call myself a Morale Monitor."

Gabby smiled at Conrad's attitude. "You're not a Nicolae Carpathia fan?"

Conrad shrugged.

"I know you're not. Your attitude kinda gives you away."

"Ryan," the teacher called out.

"Ryan?" Lionel stood up in his chair shocking the class, all except Conrad. Lionel's brown eyes stared at Ryan.

"Do you know Lionel?" Conrad asked Lionel.

The other Ryan shook his head awkwardly.

"Then it's a different Ryan." Lionel signed sitting back down.

"What?" Ryan said with a soft laugh.

Conrad tried to figure out how he was going to say it without mentioning 'Bible' "Lionel saw your name in his belongings, and yeah."

"Ah," Ryan smiled.

Conrad figured that he should get used to Ryan, because he would be hanging out with him for a while.

"I'm Conrad Graham if you haven't already figured that out." Conrad gave a soft laugh.

"Svenson. Ryan Svenson."

"Did anyone in your family disappear?"

Ryan nodded. "My dad did, then my mom and sister died in the earthquake. How about you?"

"I'm pretty sure my bro survived the earthquake. My dad and mom both died, they didn't disappear."

"You should consider yourself lucky. My dads clothes were laying on his bed. His glasses were there and everything! I was scared to death!"

After classes, Gabby called Conrad over to sit with him before a GC announcement.

"Conrad, what do you think of the story about two men standing in a field, and one vanished. And the story about two women grinding grain, then one disappears?" Gabby asked. "To me, I think that is the way to go. If it

Conrad shivered. "Weird, huh?" He remembered those words in Lionel's notebook. They were true.

Even though he knew it was dangerous to say you were against the Global Community, he dared himself. "Gabby, meet me tonight."

Gabby was curious, then nodded.

"A miracle!" A man with a grey beard boomed. "Everyone, sit down and watch this!"

"Do you know what we're doing?" Gabby frowned.

"Watching something." Ryan teased.

The man with the grey beard pushed a few buttons and the news came on.

"We are live in Romania," a lady said in awe. "Where Nicolae Carpathia just raised Leon Fortunato from the dead!"

Lionel gasped.

"It was just unreal!" Fortunato exclaimed. "I was dead, in a deep sleep. Then my good friend Nicolae told me, 'Leon, come forth.'

Suddenly, I was breathing and alive again!"

Lionel and everyone else clapped and cheered as if there were no tomorrow.

Ryan stared at the television in disbelief.

"What?" Gabby whispered.

"My, my dad told me a story about a man named Jesus who said that to a man named..."

"Come on, spit it out." teased Gabby.

"I don't know, but yeah." Ryan smiled.

"Then it's all fake," Conrad muttered.

"Say it any louder and you'll get arrested." Ryan hushed.

"Fine. But Lionel has some stuff, and that Rabbi dude, I want to read his Web site."

Ryan and Gabby nodded in agreement.

"I'll meet you tomorrow," Conrad said walking out.

To their surprise, Conrad, Lionel, Felicia, Melinda, Gabby and Ryan were headed to Illinois by plane that night.

Before everyone went off to their stations, they were introduced to their commander, Commander Blancka.

"Now, I want every single one of you boys and girls to know, I did not want this job. But since the most powerful man in the world gave it to me, I will do it." Commander Blancka firmly stated.

Conrad nodded, bored. He could hear the rain beating on the building.

The rain forced the Commander to talk louder, which did not make him happy. "In the Dallas and Chicago area, we need to keep thieves under control. There are countless thieves due to the vanishings."

Lionel nodded writing it down in a notebook.

"In Indianapolis and the entire state of Alabama, we have found a lot of religious freaks hiding out. Our orders are too shoot."

Melinda raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"What do we do if we catch someone stealing?"

Commander Blancka rolled his eyes. "You could try to talk them out of it, but out orders are too shoot!"

With Lionel around on the plane, Conrad couldn't tell anything to Ryan or Gabby. The six teenagers just decided to get to know each other better, since they would be together a lot.

"Who do you know that vanished?" Melinda asked.

"My dad," Ryan said softly.

"A few of my friends did." stated Melinda as if it happened every day.

"Do you think it was Hitler's ghost?" Felicia shivered

"UFO's." said Melinda. "Hitler's ghost was made up by a guy who wanted popularity."

"I don't believe in either." Gabby spoke up.

"What," Felicia laughed. "You believe in the so-called Rapture of the church?"

"No." Gabby's voice suddenly became weak.

"It just happened," Lionel participated in the conversation.

"People don't just disappear." argued Conrad.

"I agree." Gabby was quick to add her opinion.

"Lovesick puppy." Felicia gave Gabby a wacky smile.

"I am not!" Gabby said angrily as Felicia grinned.

"Washington," the co-pilot said to Lionel.

Lionel stood up. "Yes sir?"

"Commander Blancka needs you."

After Lionel left, a moment of silence occurred. Conrad looked around at the huge plane. The walls were a beige color. To the left of Conrad, there hung a large portrait of Nicolae Carpathia himself.

Lionel came back with a proud look on his face, as if he had won a lottery.

"What?" inquired Melinda.

"We're headed to Nicolae High, a high school where I am from." Lionel said happily.

Ryan jumped up. "You could see your friends again! The real Ryan!"

"I'm going." Melinda said with a yawn. "I want to impress Commander Blancka tomorrow morning."

"It's only 9:30." Ryan said with a soft chuckle in his voice.

Melinda frowned at Ryan. "This is serious business!"

"No it isn't," Gabby fought. "How do they expect us to cover an entire city with just six kids?"

"They'll expand the program if it works." Lionel sat down on the couch next to Conrad and stuffed popcorn in his mouth. "Right now they're just testing it."

"I want Nicolae Carpathia to be proud of me!" Melinda said irritability as she stormed out of the room.

"Nice," said Felicia with sarcasm as she too, left the room.

_Now_, Conrad thought. _All we need to do is get rid of Lionel, but how?_

Ryan seemed to read his mind. "Lionel, are you gonna go?"

Lionel thought about the question, then stated he would try to get some sleep.

As soon as Lionel left the room, Gabby asked, "Do you have Lionel's Bible?"

Conrad nodded as he pulled out a book from his bag that was lying on the ground. "When we get to a computer with Internet, I'm going to this Rabbi dude's website."

Gabby shyly raised her hand.

"We're not in school." Ryan teased.

"Shut up. I know. If Carpathia is the so-called Antichrist, how is he coming to power?" Gabby asked with a frown.

Conrad sighed. "You know how Hitler came to power?"

"By sweet talking." Gabby jumped up excitedly. "That's how Carpathia is doing! Promoting peace!"

Conrad nodded as Gabby sat down. "Everyone is buying it."

"Except those who know the truth." Ryan added.

"Why are we talking like this?" Gabby asked. The conversation turned to wondering if the GC's Enigma Babylon One World Faith was the right religion, to talking as if they were fully against the Global Community.

"Is this mentioned in the Bible?" Ryan asked grabbing Lionel's Bible and leafing through it.

"The end. Revelations." Conrad pulled out a piece of paper and read, "Revelations 8:5 explains the earthquake."

"Thunder, lightning, earthquake." Ryan whispered hoarsely.

Gabby snatched the book out of Ryan's hands. Her eyes turned wide as she said, "The next 'judgment' involves burning a third of the earth."

Conrad woke up early that morning. The previous night, Ryan had transferred the video of his friend disappearing onto his Camermic, the latest technology. It could do anything. Ryan had also hooked Conrad up to the Internet. Conrad had E-mailed the Rabbi Ben-Judah, hoping for a reply. As he looked out the window, he saw beautiful clouds, and the sun.

Conrad sat back down on the couch replaying the video of his friend on his Camermic.

Gabby walked in the room smelling like strawberries. "Hey Conrad. Whatcha up to?"

"Watching a horror film." Conrad stared intently at the screen.

Gabby glanced at the screen only to find a boy playing soccer. As the boy kicked the ball, he vanished, leaving his clothes and braces behind. "A horror film is right!"

Conrad sighed. "People don't just disappear."

"Well, we're landing in an hour."

Conrad and the five other teenagers reluctantly set up camp in a makeshift shelter. The shelter smelled disgusting mixed with the pressure of finding anyone who was against the GC. After they landed in Illinois, the Commander left them to fend for themselves. Melinda and Felicia were in charge of getting food, while Conrad and Ryan left to get information off the shelter's computer, which had Internet access and was easier to use over Conrad's Camermic.

Conrad and Ryan talked with Gabby and Lionel just before an out-of-breath Melinda showed up. "We got a case!" she squealed.

Felicia sat down in the tent and nodded. "Nicolae High. We told them we worked for the GC."

Lionel stood up furiously. "You told them what?"

"I told them we could help." Felicia shrugged.

"What do you not get about undercover?" Lionel yelled.

"If you keep yelling it won't matter." Ryan muttered.

Melinda sighed. "I didn't tell them we were Morale Monitors."

"Just come on! I can't wait until Commander Blancka makes us all hero's!" Felicia said dreamily.

"Let's go over the rules," Lionel unfolded a slip of paper.

Melinda lunged towards Lionel and grabbed the paper, ripping it into pieces.

Gabby couldn't help but chuckle, while Lionel's mouth dropped open.

"Quit acting like you're in charge!" Melinda yelled.

"Like it or not, the Commander left me in charge!" Lionel stood up. "Let's go."

On the way to the high school, they were all silent. The silence was suddenly interrupted by a scream.

"There she is!" a girl screamed. "She murdered her! That's her!" the girl kept screaming.

Conrad glanced over to see a girl with red hair wave at Lionel.

"What?" Gabby said. "Please, calm down."

"Her name is Vicki Byrne," the girl pointed at the red-head girl. "She murdered the principle Ms. Jenness!"

Lionel took some notes, when Joyce asked, "Why are taking notes?"

"I am a citizen of the Global Community, like yourself."

Vicki headed toward the group.

"Hey Lionel!" Vicki smiled.

Lionel frowned. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, of course you do! I'm Vicki." Vicki frowned.

"Who are you?" Lionel turned to the girl who kept screaming.

"Joyce. I'm-" the girl started.

A boy about Ryan's age came up to Lionel. "Hey man."

Lionel was startled. "Who are you?"

The boy laughed at the question.

Lionel gasped. "Are you Ryan?"

"No, I'm Judd Thompson."

"He was in on it too! Judd Thompson." Joyce told them. "He gave this Anti-peace speech."

Ignoring her, Judd asked, "Don't you remember me?"

"I, I don't remember anything before the camp," Lionel shook his head.

"The what?" Vicki asked.

"You told me he was seeing relatives!" Judd told Vicki.

"He was supposed to," Vicki whispered.

"Come on, why would you kill Ms. Jenness?" Conrad asked rolling his eyes.

Conrad could tell Lionel felt bad about shoving them under the rug while he was acting superior.

"This is Conrad and Gabby." Lionel introduced. "Melinda and Felicia are supposed to be here."

"Wait," Judd said. "Conrad?"

"Yeah," Conrad started to wonder why his name was so interesting to Judd.

"What's your last name?"

Conrad decided to be a rebel just for the fun of it. "Why do you need to know?"

"Is it Graham?"

Conrad jumped. "How do you know?"

"I know your brother, Taylor."

Conrad grew excited. "You knew Taylor?"

Judd nodded.

"I'm gonna go with Joyce and Vicki." Lionel whispered to Conrad.

Overhearing them, Melinda agreed she would go, while Ryan, Gabby and Felicia would go try to stop thieves or anyone against peace.

Once Judd and Conrad were alone, Conrad asked Judd, "So, you really knew my brother?"

Judd nodded. "Tell me more about Lionel and I'll explain about your brother."

Conrad talked quickly. "We were all headed down south to a GC camp, they want to make us Morale Monitors."

"Morale Monitors?" Judd asked.

"Undercover police officers, although the GC don't want to call it that, that's basically what we are."

"Why doesn't Lionel remember us?"

"Probably a mixture of GC brainwashing and the fact during the earthquake he got conked in the head."

"Okay," Judd said completely confused.

"Tell me about Taylor."

Judd bit his lip. "The GC were taking us to a re-education camp, and then the earthquake hit,"

"Then?" Conrad said impatiently.

"Well, he fell. That was the last I saw of him. It was really bad,"

Conrad sighed. "If anyone could've survived that, it would be my brother."

Judd stared at Conrad and laughed. "You look so much like Taylor in a younger form."

Conrad smiled. "I get that a lot."

"So who are the three girls?"

"Melinda, Felicia and Gabby. Gabby is okay, but the other two are just, yeah."

Judd chuckled and Conrad's voice softened. "Are you, are you really one of them?"

Judd didn't answer, as if unsure if he could trust Conrad. Before he could say anything, Conrad's radio beeped. "Graham," Lionel said. "We need you back to Nicolae High."

Conrad and Judd rushed back to the school.

"Why are we in the principals office?" Conrad whispered to Lionel.

Lionel shrugged. "Evidence?"

Conrad rolled his eyes. As he scanned the desk, he noticed a book, a Bible with the name Rachel Michaels in it. He slipped the Bible in his pocket when Felicia and Gabby stepped in the room.

"We found witnesses!" Felicia yelled at Vicki. "Not one but three."

"Correction, one said they saw Vicki's hand down. That could mean anything." Gabby objected.

Felicia rolled her eyes. "No one asked you. And why would she save her? Ms. Jenness was taking her to the police, hello common sense?"

"Stop!" Lionel barked. "This is serious."

Ryan came in the room soaking wet.

Conrad laughed. "What happened to you?"

"Ignoring your question." said Ryan and it was obvious he was having a bad day.

Conrad pulled the Bible out of his pocket. "Rachel Michaels?"

Joyce quickly replied. "Rachel, she's one of the religious fanatics."

Suddenly a girl with blond curly hair walked in the room. The girl had on a grey t-shirt on. A red X on the left corner looked like it had been tilted a bit, to look like a cross. For the first time, Conrad recognized Judd and Vicki had the same shirts, while everyone else had a dove instead of a red X.

"Are you Rachel Michaels?" Gabby asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes and I am not ashamed."

"Yeah, cause you're stupid. Felicia muttered.

"I am not ashamed!" Rachel smiled


	4. Chapter 3: Conrad and the Commander

"Stay on subject!" Ryan said annoyed.

"Any other witnesses?" Lionel asked. "Or files."

Joyce nodded. "Miss Jenson!" she yelled.

A young lady in her early twenties appeared. She had a slight smile pasted on her face. "Yes Joyce?"

"Get into Thompson's, Byrne's and Michael's records.

Miss Jenson nodded. "Of course." she hurried back into the other room.

"Who's she?" Lionel asked.

"Teacher, vice principal." Joyce said.

"Who's do you need?" Miss Jenson came back with a stack of papers.

"Byrne." Ryan offered.

Lionel nodded in agreement. That set Melinda off. "You are not the boss Lionel Washington!"

"The-" Lionel stopped.

"Here's Byrne's records for this year." Miss Jenson handed Ryan some paper.

"Ten detentions, four tardy, and eleven Anti-peace warnings." Ryan muttered.

"Wow, you're trouble." snickered Felicia.

"Give me Thompson's." Gabby asked Miss Jenson as Melinda awkwardly left the room.

A few minutes passed and Melinda came back with a smug look on her face. "Commander is coming."

"You called the what?" Lionel stood up.

"Commander. Duh, Lionel." Melinda sat down on the velvet couch.

"Vicki did not murder the principal!" yelled Lionel.

Vicki and Judd exchanged uneasy glances.

A brown headed boy walked in the room with the strange cross/red X t-shirt. "A chopper is here."

"Enemy of the GC!" Joyce screamed. "Joseph Walker!"

Conrad slapped his forehead. "How many anti-GC people are there?"

"A few others, I think." whispered Miss Jenson.

"Let's go." Gabby tugged at Conrad's arms while Melinda almost knocked Lionel to the ground trying to pull him.

Ryan and Felicia just headed out to meet Commander Blancka, wondering what would happen to Judd and Vicki.

Conrad knew Lionel was struggling with his next move. Although Conrad was not planning on becoming religious, he doubted Vicki had killed their teacher.

Melinda, Felicia and Joyce were all smiles, congratulating themselves. Dreaming about their award from Nicolae Carpathia himself.

Judd and Vicki stared as the huge chopper with the GC insignia came into view.

"You three go see the Commander," Lionel told Melinda, Felicia and Gabby.

"They could run." Melinda argued

"I'll stay with you guys, Ryan you go." Gabby pulled her red hair out of her eyes.

"Me and Conrad will stay. And I guess Gabby will too."

Felicia got her gun out. "I'm staying."

"Me, Conrad and Gabby are big kids." Lionel said as if he were talking to toddlers. He held up his gun. "If they run we'll shoot them."

Ryan reluctantly agreed to go with the two major Carpathia fans.

"The Commander is waiting!" said Gabby trying to get rid of them.

Once they left, Lionel put his gun away. "Conrad, Gabby, I'm assuming you're with us."

Gabby nodded, but was quick to add, "But I don't know about this mark and stuff."

Conrad agreed. "We won't turn you in, but I'm not sure about this God stuff."

"We need to get out of here, me and Vick." said Judd. "The question is are you coming?"

"Don't we need someone on the inside?" asked Gabby.

"You are insane. I'm not going to stay here." Conrad stated firmly.

"It's getting dark," Judd told Lionel.

After a moment of dead silence, Vicki offered to go to what was left of the trailer park she lived in.

Since Ryan wasn't there, that made Conrad the technology genius.

"That chopper has everything, heat sensors, night vision, they'll spot you in two seconds." Conrad argued.

An idea came to Judd. "Ryan's place. Under the church. Could they find us under the concrete?"

Conrad scratched his head. "It wouldn't be easy, but eventually."

"What if, we ran?" Vicki wondered. "You can cover for us."

"Okay, but it won't be easy." Conrad said slowly, not wanting to fight.

Lionel left them as soon as they were at brown church.

"One more earthquake and you're both dead." Gabby nervously glancing up at the underground church's ceiling.

"Those two girls will know you've helped us." Judd warned.

"They're damsels in distress." Gabby muttered laughing.

"I agree with you on that one." Conrad teased. He thought about what Judd said and turned around pulling his gun out.

"Conrad, Conrad, no." Judd slowly backed away.

Conrad rolled his eyes. "Come on. Hit me underneath my eye. I'll tell the girls you overpowered me."

"I can't do that," Judd frowned.

"Look, you're saving us both."

Judd bit his lip while taking the gun and carefully hit Conrad.

Conrad frowned. Judd hitting him didn't even make him flinch. "My grandma can hit better than that."

"Whatever, man." Judd threw the gun back at him and smiled when Conrad's eye started to water. "Your grandma, eh?"

Conrad blinked then nodded sarcastically. "Yep."

A gun shot echoed through the church. Another gunshot followed the first deafening one.

"Who's that?" Gabby asked.

"Hopefully Lionel." said Judd.

Conrad gulped. "I hope he knows what he's doing." After thinking it over, he decided he knew what Lionel was up to. He was trying to get the GC to think he was near Judd and Vicki.

Conrad went to see the Commander, only to be caught into a fight.

"Sir, he hit Conrad in the eye." Lionel protested.

"They let them get away!" screeched Melinda.

"We almost got killed! And all you-" Lionel was cut off by the Commander.

"We will get them!" Commander Blancka banged his fist on the table.

"Took his radio too." Lionel said enthusiastically.

"Or you gave it to them." Melinda muttered.

Since the Commander was angry over Judd and Vicki's escape, Conrad whispered to Lionel, "I'll be right back. Cover for me."

Conrad wanted to know more about the invisible mark and the Bible itself.

Conrad's eye started aching again. Before he jumped down to where Judd and Vicki were, he felt a tap on his right shoulder.

Trying not to scream, he slowly turned his head; only to see Gabby smiling. "Hey Conrad. I want to know more too." Seeing his surprised glance, she added, "You got your eye checked? You told Judd to hit you."

Conrad sighed and whispered Judd and Vicki's name.

Phoenix, Ryan Daley's dog must've caught up with the two. He was barking wildly when Conrad entered the room.

"You better keep in quiet." Conrad whispered. "I thought you might want an update."

Judd nodded. "Okay, and an that'd be great."

"The Commander is mad, he wants you two bad. That kid is telling him stuff."

"I told you! That Charlie is-" Judd told Vicki.

"I like him," Vicki smiled, putting her red hair up with some string she found in the desk.

"He's nice," Gabby agreed. "Sort of strange, but."

"You should get back before the suspect you." Judd warned.

"I want-" started Conrad.

"Ahem," Gabby tugged Conrad's sleeve.

"We," Conrad corrected. "Want to know about this stuff. The mark."

"Bible and plagues." Gabby added.

"What do you know?" Judd asked as Vicki grabbed a Bible from Ryan's stash of Bibles.

"I've checked out the Rabbi Ben-Judah's website."

"Do you believe it?" asked Vicki.

"Yes, I do." Conrad whispered. Gabby nodded in agreement.

"Pray with me." Judd instructed. "Lord, forgive me for sinning against You. I believe Your Son Jesus Christ died on the cross for me and rose three days later. Come into my heart today."

After Conrad and Gabby said the prayer, Vicki smiled and moved some of her hair back, revealing her forehead. "See anything?"

Conrad squinted. "It's, a cross."

Before anyone else could speak, Phoenix barked.

"We'll talk later." Conrad stood up taking Gabby with him.

"Tell Lionel we're at the Stahley's house, if we leave." Vicki told Conrad. "He should tell Darrion and Shelly."

"Lionel will know where there that is, right?" asked Gabby.

Vicki nodded. "If he doesn't, Darrion will."

"So no matter what happens we'll see you again."

Gabby and Conrad crawled through the entrance, catching up to Commander Blancka.

"Have you located your radio Graham?" the Commander asked.

"No, Sir." Conrad replied.

"Okay then." the Commander hit a few buttons on his radio. "Blancka. Radio locate."

"We need the radio ID." the radio squeaked.

Conrad felt dizzy, the radio had a homing device. He could tell Lionel regretted handing Judd Conrad's radio.

"Sir," the radio squeaked. "The unit is moving."

"They're running!" Felicia screeched.

"Let's go!" Lionel grabbed his gun trying to act like a loyal GC member.

Conrad and Ryan, who seemed to appear out of nowhere followed them, hoping they wouldn't see Judd and Vicki with their hands up.

Instead, innocent little Phoenix appeared with Conrad's radio on his back, held together with the string in Vicki's hair.

"The dog!" Ryan couldn't help but smile.

"Graham, grab your radio. You and Svenson follow the dog. It might lead you to them."

When the Commander was out of earshot, Ryan asked about Judd and Vicki's status.

While talking to Ryan, Conrad tried to find a house. Anything, to throw the GC off Judd and Vicki's track. They soon found a house, and they strangely had a peace about it, that Judd and Vicki hadn't been there.

"Graham, sir." Conrad said into his radio. "We, saw someone go in the house."

"House where?" the Commander snapped.

After Conrad gave Commander Blancka the address, Ryan led Phoenix in the opposite way Judd and Vicki went.

Melinda and Gabby came followed by Commander Blancka, Lionel, and Felicia.

"Hands up!" Melinda shouted at the couple in the house.

The man, dressed in a blue robe got on his hands and knees. "I'm innocent!"

"Where are they?" Felicia demanded.

"Who?" the women asked softly. "And keep it down, I have a baby sleeping."

"You don't tell us what to do." the Commander said louder then before. A young baby's scream was heard.

"Two teenagers. Male and female." said Felicia.

"Search away, they're not here." the man firmly stated.

The hour-long search proved a failure.

"You know what?" Commander Blancka fumed. "All GCMM are to stay out of this right now. Let the adults handle it. This program is NOT working."

"But sir-" Lionel argued.

"No but's, Washington. I want those two stopped!"

The next day was sunny and bright, unlike their attitudes. Conrad and Lionel received news that Vicki was in custody.

To pass time, Conrad pulled out his Camermic. He had Slipknot blaring in his ears. Gabby laughed. "Slipknot is terrible."

"They're awesome!" Conrad disagreed.

"But what about what we read? Whatever is pure, true, noble?"

Conrad paused the music. "Then who do you suggest?"

"Look it up."

After some searching, Conrad found his new favorite band: RED. Since he was also fond of rap, he found a great rapper named LeCrae.

"What are you listening to?" Ryan asked as the words 'Whatcha gonna do when you breathe your last breath out your chest and you find out there's life after death?' escaped from Conrad's Camermic.

"Life After Death." Conrad told him.

"That's different." Ryan commented. "If Melinda and Felicia come in you're dead."

Gabby laughed. "Rap is just talking. That's what AM is for."

"There is no heaven or hell," Ryan mocked Nicolae Carpathia. "We are god."

"Yeah, Conrad." Gabby teased. "No life-after-death."

Ryan knelt besides Conrad. "I'm serious, did you become one of, ya know, them?"

Conrad sighed, then reluctantly nodded. He knew it was wrong to lie, yet admitting he now was a Christian was like suicide. He knew there were martyrs, and missionaries who were willing to become martyrs but he wasn't ready to do something like that yet.

"Conrad." Lionel walked into the room. "I need you."

"What for?" Conrad asked when he was out of the room.

"We're getting Vicki out."

Lionel went over the plan. He left the room and Conrad went back to their break room.

"What'd he want?" Ryan said, pushing back some of his hair.

When Conrad saw the mark of the true believer, he grinned.

Gabby smiled. "Two brothers in one week!"

"Glad you're with us!" Conrad couldn't stop smiling.

After their mini-ceremony, Conrad checked his watch. "Be right back."

Conrad ran to the lunch room where Lionel had told him to go. Just like Lionel had said, he and Melinda were sitting down drinking ice tea.

"So let me get this straight, me and you are gonna get this Byrne girl to start yapping." Melinda sipped some of her tea.

Lionel nodded. "Then we get tons of praise."

Melinda pondered the idea, then nodded. "Okay, I'm in. For Nicolae."

"For Nicolae." Lionel winked at Conrad.

"Hey, Conrad." Melinda smiled. "Guess yesterday didn't go as good as we hoped."

"He was mad," Conrad agreed.

Melinda looked Lionel in the eye. "Let's hope this works."

"Pray." Conrad told Gabby.

"Will do!" Gabby smiled.

Ryan was slouched on the couch reading PRINCE CASPIAN by C.S. Lewis. "Good luck!"

"Melinda and Lionel are gonna go 'question' Vicki, when Melinda gets drowsy from those sleeping pills Lionel put in her ice tea, Vicki and Melinda change positions." Conrad ran through the plan in his head. "Then I say Commander Blancka needs Melinda. Cake."

Gabby's warm smile and Ryan's encouragement calmed Conrad down. God was with him along with everyone else in the Young Trib Force.

At last, it was time for Conrad to make his move. "Commander Blancka needs you, Melinda!" Conrad bursted into the room. The prison was damp and musty.

Vicki, who had changed into Melinda's GCMM suit ran out of the prison.

"Whoa!" the guard held Conrad back. "She's gotta sign out."

"I will." Lionel said quickly, scribbling Melinda's name.

Conrad, Lionel and Vicki ran until they were deep in the forests.

"You coming with?" Vicki asked.

"We need someone on the inside," Conrad said hoarsely. He knew he had previously said he wanted to leave GC, now he realized how important it would be if he stayed.

"They'll blame you," Lionel protested.

Conrad shrugged. "I know, but I'll wait on the Lord's help and he'll renew my strength."

Vicki smiled. "That's right."

Leaning on the GC doors, Conrad shook his head while staring at the picture of an eagle_. Obadiah 1:4,_ _Lord, can you get me out of this?_

"You drugged me!" Melinda screamed at Conrad.

"Stop." Commander Blancka ordered. "Graham, tell me about the call."

"A man said you needed Melinda." Conrad said simply.

"You didn't verify it?" Commander Blancka questioned.

"I'm not supposed to question orders," Conrad said slowly.

"You're one of-" Felicia started.

"How do we Lionel didn't set this up with Melinda?" Conrad asked Felicia.

"Lionel drugged her!" Felicia shouted in Conrad's face.

"Graham," Commander Blancka said. "Until I figure this all out, you'll stay locked up with Stein."

Conrad's mouth dropped open. "But sir-"

"Take him away!"

Frustrated, Conrad banged his head against the cell door.

He turned his head to see Mr. Stein in the next cell. The Jewish businessman had lost his daughter in the earthquake and wife in the Rapture. "Vicki," he whispered.

Conrad looked up to see Mr. Stein.

"I just need to know if she is okay,"

Conrad slightly nodded. "If the GC don't find her, she's fine."

"You are one of them?"

Conrad winced. He didn't trust Mr. Stein yet.

"You are. I have so many questions."

Conrad leaned closer to Mr. Stein. "I don't know much, but like what?"

"Why would God forgive me? I mean, I want to beat myself up for the way I treated Chaya!"

Conrad knew Chaya was his daughter. "That's me."

"But I am a Jew who has rejected the Messiah."

Conrad shrugged. "There are stories in the Bible similar to yours. Look at them."

Mr. Stein sighed. "Okay next question. God has caused millions to die or suffer."

"I don't think he is mean, he just wants are attention. And he's fulfilling prophesies. Promises he made a long, long time ago." Conrad explained.

When they heard the jail door open, Conrad moved to the opposite side of Mr. Stein.

The guard went in and took Mr. Stein, leaving another prisoner.

Bending over, Conrad knew it was Darrion Stahley. "Hey," he whispered.

Darrion just stared at him, wondering if he was trustworthy.

Conrad pushed up some of his hair revealing his forehead.

Darrion smiled. "Howdy,"

"Do they know who you are?"

Darrion shook her head. "I said I was Laura Grover."

"Good. They'll probably turn you loose in a few days."

"What happens if they find out who I am?"

"Then I guess I'll have to get us both out." Conrad grinned.

"I shouldn't have tried to help Vicki." Darrion moaned. "It seemed like a good plan."

Mr. Stein was then brought back to his cell. "They still suspect me." Mr. Stein said after the guard locked the door and left.

Conrad thought about Mr. Stein's words. "If the GC suspect you, the Commander might release me, and I could get you two out."

"They figured out who "Laura" is." Mr. Stein warned. "They suspect more anti-GC people are at your house."

Darrion groaned.

"God will prevail." Conrad stated firmly.

"I keep thinking about what Chaya said. Jesus seemed like a good teacher, maybe even a prophet, but GOD?" said Mr. Stein.

"Why would you call a prophet a liar?" questioned Darrion.

Mr. Stein was confused. "What?"

"You said Jesus was a good man. Jesus said He was God. If he was lying, He is nobody you would want to follow!" said Darrion.

Conrad nodded in agreement. "Jesus did tons of great things, worked miracles and raised from the dead."

"During the earthquake, before Chaya died she was telling me about Jesus." tears streamed down from Mr. Steins eyes. "God forgive me!"

Conrad and Darrion led the man in prayer. He wore the mark of the believer right before a guard returned.

The guard unlocked Darrion's cell. "We know who you are!" he said in an evil voice.

"What?" Darrion acted confused.

"Sir," Conrad stood. "Could you tell Commander Blancka his plan worked."

The guard glared at Conrad.

"Tell him I got the information he wanted." Conrad added.

Mr. Stein and Darrion flew open their mouth's.

"But," Darrion whimpered. "I thought you were one of us."

"And you believed me!" said Conrad.

"What is this?" the guard asked.

"Since I was innocent, I figured the Commander wanted me to get some information. It worked."

Mr. Stein grabbed Conrad's shirt and threw him against the cell doors. "You! Don't trust him!"

"Let him go!" the guard barked.

When Mr. Stein did, the guard made it clear he was going to telling the Commander.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Stein whispered to Conrad.

"I'm fine." said Conrad.

"Let's pray the plan works,"

A guard returned the next morning. "Graham."

"He's a liar!" Mr. Stein yelled. "Don't believe anything he tells you!"

Conrad was led into the interview room, where Gabby, Ryan, Melinda, and Felicia sat.

Since the only chair available was the one next to Melinda, he unwillingly sat down. The light blue room had a strange cozy peace to it. That peace was wrecked with the picture of the peace maker himself, Nicolae Carpathia.

"I wanted to tell you so bad why I was in the jail," Conrad said. "But I didn't want to give myself away."

"What do you mean?" Melinda gave Conrad a deadly stare.

"The Commander wanted me to get that Stein guy and Stahley girl to talk." Conrad explained. "It worked!"

"You're one of them," said Gabby. No matter how harsh her words were, her tone was unlike her words.

"I don't believe you." Felicia frowned.

"I was shocked when Lionel turned up dirty."

Gabby rolled her eyes, trying to make herself seem innocent. "Whatever."

Commander Blancka walked into the room with his GC attire on. "Graham!"

Conrad stood up. "Sir, I figured since I was completely innocent, you wanted me to spy on them."

"Well?" the Commander barked. "What'd you find out?"

"Darrion Stahley is definitely one of them." Conrad said. "I can't wait to see her face when I tell you all about it."

Melinda rolled her eyes as she whispered something to Felicia.

When they walked out to Darrion, her eyes made it clear she had been crying. Conrad guessed they were talking about her parents.

"Tell us what you heard." Commander Blancka smiled at Darrion.

"Well, that girl tried to get the guy to be part of the group." said Conrad.

"What group is that?" interrogated the Commander.

"An religious group, with a secret mark!" Conrad said dramatically. Melinda and Felicia giggled in the background.

Commander Blancka also gave a slight chuckle.

"Darrion was trying to get the guy to join their religion."

"Religious party with invisible marks." smirked Gabby, pulling her hair back revealing the cross on her forehead.

Darrion smiled for the first time in the moment Conrad had saw her.

"And I guess the other people went to her house, then that church!" continued Conrad.

"What about Stein?" Commander Blancka asked.

"I don't think he's one of them. Misinformed, but he's innocent."

"And Lionel Washington?" Melinda demanded.

Conrad sighed. "He's one of them too. I should've known. And Melinda, sorry I blamed you for letting that Byrne girl escape, I had to play the part."

Melinda rolled her eyes.

Gabby gave a lopsided smile at Melinda. "Come on grouchy, accept his meaningful apology."

When Commander Bancka left in fury, the five decided to go out to eat, then ask people of they've seen the escapees.

"Besides," Felicia smiled slyly. "It'll gave a chance for Conrad to open up his mouth."

"How 'bout some cake?" offered Ryan. "Conrad's buying."

"No," Gabby said. "You should buy after that stunt Conrad pulled."

"Bring it on!" Felicia smiled. Melinda nudged her, as if reminding that they were enemies.

The chocolate covered cake came, about five minutes later."

"Hey look over there!" Ryan pointed to the left. "It's Carpathia!"

"Where?" Melinda said. With her piece of cake right below her nose, Ryan gently lifted her hand. Soon, laughter filled the air as Melinda's face was covered in chocolate cake.

"You are so...so...immature! And mean!" Melinda wiped the cake off her nose and shoving it on Ryan.

"I'm just trying to have some fun, haven't had a lot of that lately." Ryan explained laughing.

"Shut it." Melinda stood up. "Let's go ask people if they've seen Byrne or Washington."

After drawing straws, Ryan ended up paying for the entire meal.

Melinda pulled wanted posters of both Vicki and Lionel out of her backpack.

Two hours went by with no luck.

"I don't want to go back to the Commander with no luck." Melinda whined.

"It'll look like we really worked hard." Felicia added sarcastically.

Reluctantly, they headed back to the GC HQ.

Once there, Melinda got serious with Conrad when they were in private. "Want to do some spy work?"

"Sure." Conrad nodded. "What's up?"

"Nicolae High. Felicia said that Rachel and Joe are still there. They're probably hiding them."

Conrad agreed. "Or know something that could help us."

Melinda gave a slight nod.

Conrad paused. After all he had to think like a GCMM. "Wait, last time I helped with a Morale Monitors 'plan' it ended up causing a lot of trouble."

Melinda gave him an icy stare. "I am not a religious girl."

"That's what Lionel said."

Melinda put her hands on Conrad's shoulder. "Listen, I'm a GC girl."

"Yeah, okay. Fine. I'm just solicitous about the subject." Conrad tried to seem worried. "Last time we got in some major trouble. Well, I did."

After seeing Melinda frown, Conrad added, "Fine. I'm in."

Before Conrad left to help with whatever crazy idea she had, Conrad slipped Darrion a bottle of water. He had found out the Commander was with holding food from her. His moves had to swift, because Melinda and Felicia were watching him like a hawk. Melinda had ordered Conrad to look up Joe and Rachel's address. She wanted to find out where Vicki and Judd were, and possibly jail Joe and Rachel in the process. After searching twenty Joe's, and thirty Rachel's around the area, Melinda and Conrad were certain they found the right one of each.

Felicia met them by the gate with a GC jeep.

Conrad had pulled up a directions on his Camermic to get to Rachel's house. Within minutes, Melinda was berserkly pounding on Rachel's front door. Nobody was home, unless Rachel had moved after the vanishings. Joe's house was next on the list.

Joe opened the door sleepily. "It's 9, people."

Melinda barged in the room with Felicia and Conrad trailing behind. "Where are they?" she held a gun to Joe's head.

Joe stood flabbergasted. "Who?"

"We know you know where they are!" Felicia shouted.

Conrad too pulled out his gun, brushing some of his hair aside revealing the mark of the true believer. Joe raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know!" Joe screamed unexpectedly.

Melinda blinked. She jumped on Joe, causing the two to roll on the floor. "Where are they?" she yelled in his face.

"I, I don't know." Joe stammered.

"Where are they?" Felicia clicked her gun.

Conrad wanted to grab her gun more than anything in the world. But something held him back.

"I don't know what you are-" Joe started.

"Get it over with." Melinda ordered. Looking slyly at Conrad, she added, "Or maybe Conrad would love to do it."

Conrad realized the girls were trying to trap him. In his mind, he quoted Psalms 121.

"We all know the Commander thinks highly of Joe and Rachel." Conrad started.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Shoot him."

"If we shoot this guy, Commander Blancka isn't gonna be to found of it. But, if you wanna off him you have my okay. I don't mind a little blood." said Conrad.

Melinda sighed. She put her gun away. "Let's get out of here."

"I can't see how she does it," Commander Blancka muttered.

"Who?" Gabby asked.

"That Stahley girl!" Commander Blancka banged his fist on the table. "Without food or water she should be ravenous!"

"Well, she isn't." Felicia frowned.

"Let us have a go!" Melinda offered.

"Piece of cake!" added Felicia. "We'll get her to talk!"

"Oh yeah," Melinda glared at Ryan. "He shoved a cake in my face."

Ryan's mouth dropped open with a slight chuckle. "Now, now Miss Melinda, you should probably lighten up. Ya know, it was funny. We needed a good laugh."

Gabby nodded in agreement.

"Fine Gabby," Melinda stomped her foot like a toddler. "Then you can get a cake in your face if it's so funny!"

"Stop. Me, Melinda, and Felicia will try to get the Stahley girl to talk." Conrad said.

Darrion stood quiet and Conrad winced when Melinda slapped Darrion across the face then talked garrulously about the fugitives.

Melinda gave Conrad a 'your turn' look. Instead of hitting her, he kicked her chair from under her. "Keep it up," he whispered out of view. "You are doing great."

Since a half hour passed and Darrion still hadn't talk, Melinda, Felicia and Conrad went back to the Commander feeling helpless.

"Guess what?" Gabby said. "Commander Blancka spied in a conversation."

The Commander laughed. "Stein guy thinks he's part of a elite group, of 144,000."

Melinda and Felicia chuckled.

"We'll get that Thompson kid to talk. If not, we'll execute him." Commander Blancka said.

"What will happen if he does talk?" Ryan asked seeing Conrad moan.

The Commander shot a sly smile. "If he would happen to talk, we will execute him anyway."

"Okay then." Gabby glanced at her watch. "Five. Hungry for some cake?" she teased Melinda.

"It looks kinda cute up your nose." joked Ryan.

"You are such a baby Ryan Svenson!" Melinda raged.

After they split up, Conrad began to think of some things. For one, Melinda and Felicia had stopped whispering behind his back. They seemed to start trusting him. Even though Melinda and Felicia lightened up, Conrad had an even harder time slipping Darrion food. With Ryan's help, Conrad copied the GC insignia. On a piece of paper, he scribbled A STARVING GIRL IN A GLOBAL COMMUNITY PRISON WOULD NOT REFLECT WELL ON THE POTENTATE OR HIS FRIENDS. After finding a blank, brown envelope, Conrad wrote "T. Blancka" on the outside. With Melinda, Felicia and Gabby out, Conrad gave Commander Blancka the letter.

"Hold up." Commander Blancka frowned. "Who gave you this?"

"Some guy who headed back toward the aircraft." Conrad shrugged.

"Did you open it?" the Commander was clearly not too thrilled of the letter and it's contents.

"Did you want me to?"

"No, I just wish I know who wrote it. You're sure you didn't recognize the man?"

"Positive, sir."

To Conrad's surprise, Darrion received three meals the next day. At a GC meeting, the Commander was talking about Mr. Stein.

"Tomorrow," the Commander laughed. "One less religious freak we have to deal with."

A phone rang in the distance. On command, Ryan got up.

"Commander, sir. It's Judd Thompson. He wants to speak with you."

Shocked, Commander Blancka charged toward the phone. "Are Lionel Washington and Vicki Byrne with you?"

Conrad, Felicia, and Melinda listened intensely and the Commander and Thompson fought over Darrion and Mr. Stein.

"You're making a deal with me?" the Commander asked.

A pause. "You don't have that authority."

Another pause. "We are going to get you no matter what."

After the next pause, the Commander laughed. "Throw in Washington and Byrne too."

Pause. "I do make the choices, but I get them reviewed." Commander Blancka explained. "I am willing to work with you,"

Pause. "Now Judd," Commander Blancka talked like a toddler. "You have caused the GC a lot of trouble. Byrne has a murder rap and an escape on her head, and you both have to pay for stolen GC property!"

"If you turn all 3 of you in, we will hold off our plans for Stein." Commander Blancka hung up the phone.

"Can we trace the call?" Felicia asked.

"Now with a GC phone." Ryan spoke up which surprised everyone.

"What are we going to do?" Conrad asked.

"They will walk into a trap, and you will all witness it."

Commander Blancka smiled.

The Commander's words brought a chill up Conrad's spine. He needed to warn Judd! There was so much Judd didn't know. Melinda and Felicia talked garrulously about Mr. Stein and Darrion. Their chattering, of course got annoying. But Conrad was going to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to make them mad after all the trouble he went through to make them believe he was with them. Tomorrow was the day that would change his life. He knew his plan would risk his life.

Gabby and Ryan hung out with Melinda, Felicia and Conrad. Conrad stayed close to Commander Blancka. Melinda and Felicia viewed progress at New Hope Village Church. The snipers were hidden well. Conrad explained to Gabby were all the snipers were, throwing her hints about the plan.

"We found Charlie, the really, really weird kid. He's got that dog." Felicia radioed.

"Get him to a shelter." Commander Blancka ordered. "We sill let them come here, let's act like we are doing what we promised."

Conrad glanced at his Camermic. It was almost five. Blue, black and purple close surrounded them while thunder rolled.

"Fins out what that is!" Commander Blancka barked while holding up binoculars.

"But you said-" a sniper argued.

"Find out!" the Commander ordered.

Conrad unsnapped his holster. As he did, two figures appeared in the distance.

"It's them!" Felicia squealed.

"They look unarmed!" Commander Blancka yelled.

After slowly counting to thirty, he went over to Darrion and Mr. Stein. He gave Mr. Steins key to the handcuffs.

Conrad leaned forward. "Unlock them but keep them on." Mr. Stein briefly nodded.

"When we leaving?" Darrion asked.

"Soon. Run now and they'll be all over you." said Conrad. He could tell they were both scared. "Besides, I got to get you to the Meeting of the Witnesses." he winked at Mr. Stein.

"You'll make it. Alive." Ryan came over smiling.

Conrad shook Ryan's hand. "Thanks,"

"Psalms 121. There's hills over there." Ryan joked.

"When I make my move, you two stay close. Got it?" Conrad told Mr. Stein and Darrion.

Satisfied, Conrad grabbed a set of binoculars and sat down by Gabby.

"Send Mr. Stein and Darrion down, halfway then we will all come down." yelled Judd.

The Commander let curse words escape from his mouth. "I promise you nothing will happen, Judd Thompson. We are doing what we said."

"What are the snipers doing around the church then?" Judd screamed.

"Fire on my command!" Commander Blancka barked.

Conrad put his right hand on his gun. When Motorcycle riders appeared, Conrad counted ten.

"They're not armed." a person said on the radio.

"You said you wouldn't stop us!" Judd yelled. "Why are your troops moving in behind us?"

Commander Blancka was enraged. Instead of keying his microphone, he spoke over the loudspeaker. "I thought I told you to stay in hiding!" he barked. As soon as he heard his voice echo, he cursed. "Pull back!"

"Commander," a sniper said. "We have clear shots on all of them."

Conrad reached for his gun and prayed silently.

"This is probably a good time." Commander Blancka said slowly, unsure.

"No!" Conrad yelled. He pulled out his gun and held if against the Commander.

Stunned, Commander Blancka asked, "Graham! What is this?"

Mr. Stein and Darrion closed in on them.

"I have got a gun on the Commander!" Conrad screamed. Mr. Stein slipped his handcuffs on the surprised Commander.

"Hold your fire!" a sniper ordered. "A GCMM has a gun on Commander Blancka."

Conrad took ahold of the Commander's hand. Darrion held Mr. Stein's hand and the Commanders other hand.

Conrad's Camermic beeped. He groaned and risked answering it. Maybe it was his brother. Instead, a text from Gabby. "What are you doing?"

Conrad quickly spoke into his Camermic. "Snipers won't want to hurt the Commander. Harder to hit moving target!" the words appeared on the screen and Conrad pressed send. He ripped the radio off Commander Blancka's shoulder. The sky was dark, an eerie dark.

"You'll pay for this, Graham!" the Commander barked.

"Keep moving." Conrad ordered.

Darrion screamed abruptly. Melinda held a gun at them. "Traitor!" she yelled at Conrad.

"You will never escape the Global Community!" Commander Blancka yelled.

"Stay away from the building!" the pilot said on a loudspeaker as a missile appeared from the side of the helicopter. Snipers escaped the building. Bombs exploded everywhere as smoke rose.

"What the-" Commander Blancka frowned.

The pilot turned the chopper and smiled at Conrad.

Conrad's mouth dropped open. "Trace!" he screamed. "My brother!"

Trace smiled at his little brother and opened the chopper door. Once in the chopper, Conrad was inches away from the Commander's face.

"You'll never get away!" Commander Blancka threatened.

Conrad opened his gun revealing it wasn't loaded. "Maybe, but you can't say we didn't give it a good try." he threw the gun at the Commander as the chopper lifted. Bullets jumped off the bulletproof glass. When the helicopter landed, Conrad, Darrion and Mr. Stein got out.

Rachel Michaels from Nicolae High was waiting for them.

"Who are you?" Mr. Stein asked.

"Rachel!" Darrion smiled.

"We need to get-" Rachel started. She couldn't stop smiling as Conrad revealed the mark of the believer. "Hey bro!"

Before anyone could speak, something was pelting their skin.

At the sight, Conrad screamed. Meteor like hail rained down from the heavens.

"What is this?" Mr. Stein yelled.

"One of-" Conrad started. Motorcycles stopped him. "God's judgements!"

"Come on!" one biker yelled.

Conrad held his hands in front of his face. He daringly looked back. Stunned GC soldiers were using their guns for protection

Without thinking, he looked up. At that moment, blood rushed over his face. HAIL, BLOOD AND FIRE. he thought. Regardless of the mess, Conrad was in awe. God had kept his promise he made years ago.

Conrad's Camermic vibrated. "Ahhhhhhh!" The text from Gabby read. Conrad wanted to slap himself for pulling his Camermic out. A little bit of hail hit the side. Before it broke, he quickly put it in his pocket.

"Come on!" a biker yelled at him.

Conrad pulled himself onto the bloody Motorcycle. His hands weren't doing anything to shield his face. He realized that a third of the world would burn up. A piece of hail covered in blood scratched his arm. "You okay?" he asked Darrion.

"Yes!" Darrion screamed. "Who," pause. "Would've known," pause. "That this would have," another pause. "Started today?"

"God!" Conrad smiled. The joy was interrupted by fire.

The biker he was with must've also noticed the fire. "You okay son?"

Conrad nodded. His arm hurt but he knew he wasn't dying. "Where we headed?"

The driver smiled. "Gas station!"

A few more minutes passed, and the sun came out. Most of the blood and hail had vanished inside the ground.

Conrad again pulled out his Camermic. Into it, he screamed his reply to Gabby's text. "It's over!" The words appeared and the message was sent.

They arrived at a gas station. The owner had the mark of the true believer.

Trace was there, smiling. "Conny!"

Conrad smiled at the terrible nickname. "Trace! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Same here, dude. What's up?"

"Well," Conrad frowned. "Morale Monitor. GC, and I became a Christian."

Trace frowned at the last sentence.

It was now Conrad's turn to become angry. "How many did you kill trying to get that bird from the GC?"

Trace frowned. "I saved your tail back there! Thank you would be appropriate! A bit of gratitude."

Conrad sighed. "Look, thanks. I'm glad you're safe but listen to me."

"I don't have time for religion right now."

"Stop trying to get revenge."

The two went inside and found Darrion and Shelly watching the news.

The news described it as a "one time occurrence" and an "atmosphere disturbance".

"Yeah!" Darrion said sarcastically. "It had nothing to do with God or his judgements."

"At the time," a lady said. "A GC training exercise was going on at Mount Prospect."

"Training exercise!" Conrad screamed.

"With eight soldiers dead and over a dozen wounded, the leader of the exercise, Commander Terrel Blancka has been reprimanded and given a new assignment."

"Liar!" said Shelly.

"They were mad cause they let us get away." Darrion frowned.

Conrad pulled out his Camermic and updated Gabby, in case she hasn't listened to the news.

Lionel smiled at Conrad. "Well, we're also safe and God has fulfilled another prophesy."


	5. Chapter 4: Meteor?

Conrad could feel heat rising. Although the gas station was nice, everyone was mad.

"We should-" Shelly, Vicki Byrne's friend started.

"I don't want to hear it!" Joe Walker frowned. "You let us all face Blancka!"

"She's been through a lot." Rachel said softly.

"He probably wants to blow people up like Trace Graham!" glared Vicki.

"Hey!" Conrad stood up. "Trace still doesn't know God yet!"

"Everyone, calm down!" Judd ordered as Rachel slipped out of the room. "Everyone's equal."

Pete, Judd's biker friend stormed into the room. "Judd!" Judd stood up and left.

The fight continued.

"You know what?" Shelly stood. "Me or Joe. Take your pick."

Ali Jenson, the teacher burst in the room. "Turn on GCNN!"

GCNN was Global Community National News.

Judd returned while Lionel Washington turned the news on.

Global Community Aeronautics and Space Administration, GCASA was on. GCASA reporters reported that astronomers had discovered a comet; heading for Earth.

"Under normal conditions," the scientist said. "We would have seen this months, or even years ago. These are not normal conditions. I can't explain why we just spotted it!"

"How far is the meteor from us as of this moment?" the anchor asked.

"Well," the scientist said. "_Meteor _ is the wrong term. It's more of a comet. According to the data, the comet has a consistency of sandstone. When it enters earth's atmosphere, it should disintegrate."

"Should?" the male anchor trembled.

The scientist nodded. "It is impossible that the comet will miss us. Unless of course it can be destroyed before it comes into our atmosphere."

"When will this all happen?"

"I'd rather have the director give an update. The comet has an irregular shape, despite it being immense." the scientist explained. "Global Community astronomers believe it is about the same size as the Appalachian Mountains."

The anchor frowned. "What type of damage could this do?"

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst, it's about ten and a half. Maybe eleven."

"What if it's hard as granite?"

"Then it should burst into flames, no matter what it is made of. Because when it get's into earth's gravitational pull, it will accelerate thirty two feet per squared second."

The anchor sat speechless. "What is the worst possible thing that could happen?"

The scientist squirmed. "The earth will be split into two."

The anchor's mouth dropped open.

"The collision will start around 6 PM New Babylon time. Which is midnight in Tokyo, 3 PM in London and 10 AM New York time."

Conrad and Judd exchanged glances.

"That's our time." Darrion sighed.

Conrad glanced at his Camermic. "It's seven now."

"My brother, Aaron." Rachel cut in, walking in the room. "He owns a tattoo parlor."

"So?" Conrad asked.

"Disguises and phony ID's are his speciality." Rachel smiled.

"Okay," asked Shelly. "Hair color. I call purple." she joked.

"Fine. I like my hair color." Conrad frowned and ruffled his light brown hair."

Shelly laughed. "Fine I'll cut it."

Shelly cut Conrad's hair shorter, and made Judd nearly bald. Rachel colored Vicki's red hair into a jet black. Joe's hair turned red, while Rachel's curly blond hair turned into straight brown hair.

"Wow!" Conrad stared at Vicki who was stuffing pretzels in her mouth and she didn't look like herself with black hair.

Vicki smiled.

Mr. Stein called Judd into a room. A few minutes later, they returned.

"Mr. Stein has a stash of money. Joe, Trace and Pete will retrieve it." Judd explained.

"Where is Pete?" Mr. Stein asked.

Judd shrugged. "I don't know."

Rachel's cell phone rang. "Hello?" pause. "Okay!" she shut her phone. "GCNN, Carpathia is on!"

Lionel and Joe both couldn't find the remote control.

Conrad looked at the number on the television and turned his Camermic into a remote control while Vicki found the remote control under the couch.

Nicolae Carpathia was acting casual, of course. Conrad quickly texted Gabby to tell her to turn on GCNN, even though he was suspicious she already knew.

"We have been through much," Carpathia coaxed. "But, my brothers and sisters in the Global Community, how could've we known?"

"Read the Bible!" Darrion yelled.

"That question has been asked by many. I assure you everyone is working hard to make sure we can all stay safe and is alerting us as soon as possible." continued Carpathia. "I also reassure you we have enough fire power to destroy whatever is headed our way. But, it is a great risk. It is headed near the Atlantic Ocean, and we have no idea where pieces will land. It will be all right. Obey local authorities as we build a stronger world."

Pete returned our of breath.

"Citizens of the Global Community!" an anchor women yelled. "A comet is about to enter Earth's atmosphere! It should burst into flames any second."

A reporter came on the screen. "This might cause severe weather on Earth! We might not deal with tidal waves, but tenacious winds and a few tornadoes."

After a few commercials, a spokesman explained the Global Community military had positioned aircraft so they could see the comet as it entered Earth's atmosphere. A spokesman for GCASA revealed the space object consisted of sulfur.

A terrifying explosion sounded in the distance as glass shattered in every direction.

"The comet has now entered Earth's atmosphere." the news anchor said as if it was an everyday occurrence. It will take place in the Atlantic as predicted. Stay calm."

News anchor men and women blamed lack of money for not predicting the comet. They also claimed it was similar with what happened to dinosaurs.

After everything started calming down, Mr. Stein kept pressuring for Rabbi Ben Judah's e-mail. Mr. Stein was serious about being one of the Witnesses.

Texting Ryan and eating pretzels with Darrion and Joe, Judd got ahold of Rabbi Ben Judah.

"Something's weird with GC." Judd yelled.

"Obviously," Conrad muttered.

"Blanka is dead, murdered by GC."

Darrion's eyes grew wide. "Why?"

Instead of a reply, Mr. Stein started talking about his doubts; how he didn't feel like a Christian.

"The devil is at work," the rabbi replied. "The devil does not want you to follow Christ. He wants you to stay far away from Christ. Listen to Christ and read the Word. The world is taking sides; either the Antichrist or Christ. Many will choose the Antichrist, but many will also choose Jesus. Stay strong. Don't lose faith."

The gas station owner shook his head. "Pete said he had to go to the GC."

"Pete said Red and the bikers would leave us alone," Judd protested.

Conrad nodded in agreement as he dialed the number Boyd gave him.

"Hello, this is Aaron." the voice answered.

"We need your help." Conrad stated.

Aaron paused. "Who, who told you about me?"

"Boyd. The GC are on our tail, never sleeping."

"May I ask who this is?"

"I'm Conrad Adrian Graham."

"Okay, I'll find you some papers. About changing your looks, we'll see. When?"

"Tonight." Conrad replied.

"Isn't that a little too soon?" Aaron asked. "There's bad weather. Tornadoes."

Conrad told Judd what Aaron said.

"Ask him to come here." whispered Judd.

"Could you come here?" Conrad asked Aaron.

"No, you come here or the deal's off." said Aaron.

Conrad gave Aaron a description of each of the Young Tribulation Force members. "When will you be ready?"

"Make it before sunup."

Conrad hung up as his brother Trace appeared in the room.

"You going to help us get Mr. Stein's money?" Judd asked.

Trace shook his head. "No. If Pete comes back I'm looking for him."

"Don't get revenge," Conrad protested. "Pete can take care of himself. You're gonna get yourself killed."

Judd left to give the others an update.

"It won't help anything." Rachel walked into the room.

"The GC almost killed us, then lied to cover it up." Trace fought.

Judd returned shocked at the fight. "Rachel, Conrad, we can't force anyone to do anything." he turned to Trace. "We need a pilot."

Trace sighed. "Fine. I'm not promising anything, but I'll try my best to help you guys."

Some of Pete's biker friends loaned bikes to them, a way to get to Aaron's.

Conrad sat in the front, and Vicki on the back. Vicki, Lionel, Rachel, Ali, Judd and Conrad went. Darrion and Shelly stayed at the gas station, while Joe and Mr. Stein went to look for the money. On the way, Conrad noticed Vicki looked tristful. "What's up?" he asked.

Vicki sighed. "I had a dream. It was weird. I was running from someone, someone was chasing me. Ryan, kept telling me to follow him. In the woods. We went to a small building. In front of it was a flag. Then I woke up."

Conrad shrugged not knowing what to say. "God could be trying to tell you something. Then again maybe you need some sleep! Or you just miss Ryan. He sounds like a good kid."

Vicki sighed. "I know,"

"Any update about Pete?" Rachel yelled.

"No! No sign of him!" Conrad yelled back.

"What happens if GC catch us?" asked Ali.

"Judd says we'll try outrunning them, but I don't know." replied Conrad.

Conrad was careful about where he drove. They avoided main roads and went across fields.

After a long ride, Judd stopped and turned his motor off. They were in downtown Des Plaines. The place was a ghost town.

The wind blew softly.

"I'll check it out," whispered Conrad.

"Me too." Rachel climbed off the bike and followed Conrad.

Conrad and Rachel crept inside.

"Hello?" Rachel said meekly.

"Rachel?" a voice replied.

Rachel smiled brightly and ran towards the voice.

When Rachel disappeared, she and another figure returned. Conrad guessed it was Aaron. With black hair and brownish-green eyes, he looked nothing like Rachel.

Seeing Conrad's surprised expression, Aaron said, "Come on in and get your friends!"

As Conrad nodded and started walking backwards, he tripped over a paint can.

Rachel giggled. "Watch your step!"

Rachel's advice proved useful. The building was very messy; an oily phonebook laying on the worn desk, a blue pair of scissors and super glue were laying besides the phonebook. Aaron obviously didn't have any organization skills.

"Sorry about that." apologized Aaron.

"It's okay," Conrad backed away hoping not to break anything. Judd was leaning on a motorcycle and talking to Vicki when he returned. "Come on!"

When Vicki entered the gas station, she looked as surprised as Conrad had.

"Here's the deal," Aaron appeared. "If you want to get this done quick, that's fine. If you wait a while I can make you guys GC officers, or a member of the new one world faith."

Lionel and Judd conferred their options.

"We don't have much time," said Lionel.

"Fine." Aaron walked over to a desk and pulled out a small brown box. Inside, were ID's, driver licenses and student ID's.

"Don't go by looks," Aaron explained wiping a table off then pouring the contents out on the clean table. "Find one. Go by age."

Conrad and the others looked at identification after identification.

"Where'd you find these?" Vicki asked in amazement.

"Oh, earthquake claimed a lot of lives. The dead didn't need 'em, so got the wallets before the GC got the bodies."

Lionel held one up. "Commander Terrell Blancka." he said softly.

Conrad snatched the ID out of Lionel's hands.

Aaron scratched his head. "I remember that one. I found the body near a church, it looked like a murder."

"They said it he was being relocated." Rachel whispered.

"He was," Judd frowned. "Permanently."

"Jackie Browne," Vicki held up a card. The girl, Jackie, was only a year older than she was.

"Joyce," Rachel held up Joyce's ID, from Nicolae High.

Vicki took the card. "She knew, didn't accept it."

"I can't find any African American cards," Lionel sulked. "Or at least around my age,"

"Yeah, those have been somewhat hard to find. "Sorry bout that." Aaron apologized.

Judd Thompson soon became Leland BeMiller, while after searching, Lionel became Greg Butler, Vicki became Jackie Browne, and Conrad became Jeremiah Field. Lucky for him, Jeremiah was two years older; that meant he was seventeen, and Conrad could learn how to drive. Ali and Rachel didn't get a name change, because it wasn't needed.

Conrad was pondering Vicki's dream and Ali could tell Conrad was upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Vicki, she had a strange dream." Conrad said slowly, then briefly explained Vicki's dream.

Ali stared at Conrad in awe. "Really? That, that!"

Conrad frowned. "Are you delirious?"

Ali smiled. "No! Where is she?"

Vicki was chatting with Rachel about their next move; either stay together or split up.

"Vicki!" Ali exclaimed. "Tell me about your dream!"

Vicki blinked. "Well, I was running from the GC, with Ryan, and found this building. A flag in front, surrounded by trees. It was old and blue."

Ali instantly pulled out her cell phone and showed Vicki a picture of a schoolhouse. "Was that it?"

Vicki took the phone and saw the school, it was the one in her dream. Flag and all. "Yeah, that's it."

Ali put her phone back. "I remember it, it's old and abandoned. It has some supplies, medicine and food."

"A sign from God." Conrad grinned.

Judd, Rachel, and Lionel appeared. Instantly, Vicki told them about her dream.

Judd frowned. "I don't like it,"

Vicki frowned. "Judd, can't you imagine it? Believers, getting together, learning about Jesus!"

"We'll talk it over when we're back at the gas station." Judd said firmly.

"It's a sign," Lionel said. "I like it."

"Are we even sure God's in this?" Conrad asked.

Ali blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it seems as if all we do is, fight." Conrad said slowly.

"That doesn't mean we are doing something wrong," Rachel said.

"Anyway, we need to get back." Judd said.

"I hope Pete's there when we do," Ali bit her lip.

At the gas station, Joe and Mr. Stein had returned with the money, but Pete was no where to be found.

Vicki, Conrad and Rachel decided to search for Phoenix, while Judd and Lionel went out to find Pete and Trace.

Conrad explained what he knew about Vicki's friend Charlie and Phoenix. They both had been taken to a shelter.

While traveling on motorcycles, they stopped when they got to some bushes and trees.

"Not here!" a familiar female voice barked.

Vicki and Conrad exchanged glances. Conrad peered over he bush to his left, yes, Melinda, Felicia and Gabby were fighting.

Rachel's hand flew over her mouth.

"It's out only chance from Global Community," Gabby protested.

"I can't believe that Charlie kid!" Melinda whined.

Conrad pulled out his Camermic and sent Gabby a quick text that read "look to your right".

The three watched Gabby pull out her cell phone, and glance towards Conrad. Seeing him, she gave a slight smile.

Rachel and Conrad waved back, then ducked.

"What a loser," Felicia said. "Who am I? I like waving to bushes!"

Melinda laughed and Conrad saw her pointing to some grass. "Hello grass, I'm Melinda. How are you?"

Felicia's chuckle echoed.

Moving on, they saw Phoenix was locked tight in a cage. The frightened dog yapped, wanting to be free.

Seeing Vicki, the thin dog quieted down. Walking closer to the dog, a flashlight pointed directly at them.

"Duck!" Conrad rolled to the side.

"Don't, don't turn me in!" the boy said.

Vicki rolled to her stomach and saw Charlie, her "weird" friend.

"I'm just feeding him," Charlie stuttered. "He's hungry."

Vicki nodded. "It's okay, what do you know?

"He belongs to some friends. I think they want him here as a trap."

"Oh," Vicki said. "What are the friends names?"

"I don't remember," Charlie said slowly. "I need to ask them a question because I want to get an invisible mark on my forehead!"

Conrad rolled his eyes.

"I know your voice," Vicki lowered her voice. "Just get me the key, and I'll tell you where your friends are."

"How do I know, you're not GC?" asked Charlie.

"Because your name is Charlie."

Charlie's eyes grew wide. "How do you know?"

Vicki smiled. "Go get the key."

While Charlie left, Conrad, Vicki and Rachel worked dig under to get to Phoenix.

"We'll never get through with this," Rachel breathed.

Charlie came back with a key. "Found this," he said under labored breath.

Vicki thanked him and tried the key, it wouldn't fit. She shook her head and went back helping Conrad and Rachel.

Charlie came back with a tire iron. Conrad and Rachel worked to pry the lid off.

Phoenix whimpered and yapped as the lid barely budged.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, GC no doubt.

Vicki reached her hands in the cage for Phoenix. "Come boy!"

"Rachel!" she barked. "Go with Charlie to the motorcycles!"

"We're not leaving without you!" protested Rachel.

"Then," Vicki paused unsure what to say. "Then wait for me! Conrad help,"

Conrad kept the lid open while Vicki worked to pull Phoenix out. When she did, he jumped on here making them all fly on their backs.

Conrad nodded his approval.

As they ran, a GC guard caught Vicki.

"Jackie!" Conrad called remembering to use Vicki's new name.

Phoenix jumped on the ground and started biting the guard. The guard screeched and instantly let go of Vicki.

"Come on boy!" Vicki yelled to Phoenix.

Rachel had already started a motorcycle, while Conrad started the second one.

"Let's go!"

"We've got to get to the schoolhouse!" Rachel called as Charlie started shaking.

Traveling slower than they planned, the sky became dark.

"Let's stay here," Conrad said. "For the night,"

"I swear," Rachel hopped off he motorcycle. "We're lost."

Vicki shook her head. "Don't say that."

"Where are my friends?" Charlie pouted.

"Come here," Vicki motioned him to sit on a rock. "Do you recognize something about me?"

Studying her, Charlie finally said, "Your voice."

Vicki nodded. "Who do I remind you of?"

Charlie scratched his head. "Nope, I don't know."

"Picture me with red hair."

Charlie's eyes grew wide. "Vicki!"

Vicki beamed. "Yeppers."

Conrad awoke the next day to Phoenix loud whimpering. Phoenix's back was bright red with blood.

"Vicki," he shook his friend.

Slowly, Vicki awoke. She gasped as soon as she saw poor Phoenix. "Is he okay?"

Conrad nodded. "He should be, a bullet wound."

Rachel awoke with a yawn. "There's medicine in the schoolhouse."

"We should be close," Conrad said slowly as he studied the directions that Ali gave them.

Moving on, they sae tall, yellow and green grass surrounded a stack of logs. After parking the motorcycles and continued walking, they found the old schoolhouse. A little pond was in front of the school, and an empty, grey birdhouse was on the porch. The grass was green with water dripping down and smelled of dew. Despite the picturesque yard, the schoolhouse had peeling blue paint, crooked doors and windows and was caliginous inside.

But the schoolhouse was huge. Tons of room lined the walls, lockers, even a bell tower. Conrad had even found an out of work generator. The schoolhouse had no electricity, and no satellite.

Right away, Vicki got Phoenix some medicine she found in the cabinet, while Rachel and Conrad got busy trying to fix the generator.

With no luck after more then two hours, Rachel and Conrad gave up. They decided to call Vicki for a mini Young Trib Force meeting, in what they called a sitting room.

"Generator isn't working." Conrad said as he jumped on a brown couch.

Vicki sighed. "Okay, it's okay."

"And, we have no connection to the outside world." Rachel pointed out.

Charlie, who had seemingly got lost came to greet Vicki.

"Could you tell us more about Felicia, Melinda and Gabby?" Conrad asked.

Charlie scratched his head. "Global Community wants them,"

Conrad and Rachel stood up and leaned close to Charlie trying to catch every word. "But, why?" Rachel asked.

Vicki stood up. "Guys, Joyce, Commander Blancka, Melinda, Felicia, they're trying to kill everyone who knows it wasn't a training exercise."

Rachel gulped. "Us?"

Vicki nodded. "Just in case one of the people who knew it wasn't a training exercise." Vicki pulled out her Bible. "We need to discuss this, wormwood."

"Latin, for bitter, I think," Joe said.

Charlie gasped at the Bible. "Can you teach me how to get the mark on my forehead?"

Vicki groaned. "Charlie,"

"No drinking any water." Conrad ordered.

"We have safe water, only that and let's ration." Vicki said.

A motorcycle engine prevented Vicki from saying anything. Peeking out the window, they blew a sigh of relief. Joe, Lionel and Shelly were there! Even from the far distance, they could hear them bickering.

"Shelly!" Vicki and Rachel screamed.

Shelly and Lionel glanced up. "Vicki!" they screamed as Vicki hurried down the stairs and embraced her friends, followed by Conrad and Rachel.

"Hey Conrad!" Lionel smiled. "How long have you guys been out here?"

"Couple days," Conrad exchanged the smile.

"Come on," Rachel smiled. "I'll show you around."

Lionel nodded. "We need to talk about something." he whispered to Conrad.

Conrad nodded and followed Rachel back into the school. "Where's Judd?" asked Rachel.

Shelly sighed. "He's at the gas station, he's stubborn."

Despite Judd's stubbornness, he, Mr. Stein and Darrion appeared the next day.

"I wanted to warn you about the wormwood," Judd explained.

"Revelation 8:11." Vicki said. "We know, we've been studying."

"A giant, bitter piece of wood fell from the sky and poisoned a third of lakes, waters and rivers."

Vicki nodded. "I know,"

With Darrion, Lionel had the Trib force sit together. "What would you all want most?"

"Aren't we going to wait for Vicki and Judd?" Shelly asked.

Lionel shook his head. "What do you guys all want, for the Young Trib Force?"

Silence occurred for a few minutes before Joe spoke up. "I want Ryan back." Everyone quietly agreed.

Lionel sighed. "I know, everyone does. Anything else?"

Conrad nodded. "For us to stop fighting."

Rachel agreed. "Judd and Vicki used to make a great team. Their fighting is driving me nuts."

Besides wanting Ryan Daley back, Judd and Vicki coming working together was what everyone wanted most.

"Be right back," Lionel got both Judd and Vicki in a room to have a much needed talk.

"Help!" a voice, Charlie whined from the distance.

Conrad, Rachel Joe and Shelly stood up and raced outside. Charlie was on the ground, coughing. Beside him, was the river. It was clear Charlie had drank some water.

"Charlie," Conrad groaned. "We told you not to drink any water."

Charlie coughed. "Three girls came and said they wanted some, so I gave it to them and drank a bit."

"Help me," Conrad and Lionel helped Charlie inside. Vicki and Judd were standing by the door. They looked like they were getting along again.

"He drank some water," Shelly said.

A knock on the door sounded and Judd and Vicki exchanged looks.

"I'll get it," Darrion muttered.

She walked over towards the door. But before she could open it, it was slammed open.

"Hands up!" a girl said as she barged in the room, followed by two others. There was Melinda, who had a gun in her hands, with Felicia and Gabby following cautiously.

Conrad bit his lip and held his hands high.

"On the ground!" Melinda barked. "Don't anybody move or I'll shoot!"

Filled with panic, the Young Trib Force made every move with caution.

"Melinda!" Gabby said trying to protect her friends.

"Please don't! We won't hurt you," Vicki exclaimed.

"Don't move!" Melinda vociferated aiming her gun at Conrad.

"I swear I didn't know the water-" Charlie started.

"Shut your mouth! All of you!"

"Melinda," Conrad stuttered shooting a glance at Rachel and Vicki to his right.

Without notice, Felicia started making a chucking motion, then she fell to the floor.

As Melinda shrieked in panic, she ordered everyone to remain silent.

Vicki was quick to take action, she soon had most of the Young Trib Force members helping save Felicia. Except Conrad, who Melinda had pinned to the ground at gunpoint.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Melinda told Vicki.

"No, she'll die before we get there." Vicki said. "Besides, you're wanted."

"No I'm not! You're just saying that!"

"The GG are offing anyone that had to do with the Morale Monitors."

"You-" Melinda waved her gun in front of Conrad. "In the back."

Sighing, Conrad did as he was told. In the back Judd was at the table in frustration.

"I'm overpowering her," Judd muttered.

"You can't!" Conrad explained. "She'll shoot us!"

"I've had about 15 chances too!"

"Vicki's getting through to her, don't!"

Without listening to Conrad, Judd bolted out the door.

"Judd!" Vicki screamed.


End file.
